


Nightmares and Warm Hugs

by btxtworldom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Broken Families, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Slight kissing, Storms, but i swear the angst isnt really that much, comforting choi beomgyu, emotional kang taehyun, idk what else to tag how do i tag, just taegyu being soft, safe place, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btxtworldom/pseuds/btxtworldom
Summary: The storm is not showing any signs of calming down anytime soon and Taehyun is afraid of it. He gets nightmares but thankfully, Beomgyu is there to keep him in his arms and be his safe place.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Taegyu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Nightmares and Warm Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second work :>> please leave a comment and kudos if you want! it would mean a lot to me <33 thanks! enjoy reading!

The rain was pouring hard. Classes have been suspended due to the storm raging outside and the couple, Beomgyu and Taehyun, were stuck inside their dorms. The electricity went out as the landlady said it would be best to turn the breakers off even before the strong winds decide to knock it out. They couldn't argue with that of course. With that being said, the only light source they have is the small candle they found in the cupboard above the sink, which is to be frank, not enough to keep giving them the light they needed. 

They had no other choice. The candle is already out and the storm isn't calming down any time soon. It was already evening and they had nothing else to do with their phone batteries out and room already dark. "Hyung let's just go to sleep we have nothing else to do" Taehyun said in a small voice, clinging onto Beomgyu's arm.   
To say that Taehyun was afraid of the thunders and lightning and the rain that feels like its digging holes on their roof is an understatement. He was terrified of it. Don't get him wrong though. He likes the peace of mind the rain brings him but never the roaring sound it makes. He doesn't like the storm, he's scared of it. Beomgyu on the other hand, isn't really scared of it, quite uncomfortable you may say. 

The couple tucked themselves in their own respective beds, yes they have their own beds, despite being a couple you do need some personal space. "Goodnight hyunnie, sleep now okay? If you don't feel comfortable just tell me, I'll come to you" Beomgyu said in a soft and endearing voice, the type that feels like his words covers you in a soft blanket, giving you comfort and the sense of being safe. "Goodnight hyung.. I love you.." the fear and worry is evident in Taehyun's voice. Nevertheless, Beomgyu let him decide on what he wanted to do "I love you too.." and they soon drifted to sleep.

~~~

The rain continues pouring heavily, Taehyun found himself under the blankets, tears running down his face. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO? LEAVE US HERE? YOUR SON IS STILL SO YOUNG DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RAISE HIM ALONE?" 

The rain, still not giving a hint of calming down, Taehyun found himself under the blankets, thinking about what went wrong. "WHY DO YOU CARE? ITS NOT LIKE I WAS THE ONE WHO RUINED THIS FAMILY FIRST." 

The rain, roaring with loud thunders and lightnings, Taehyun found himself under the blankets, scared of whatever happens during a stormy night. "THEN LEAVE! THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DYING TO DO RIGHT? YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF." 

The rain, followed by a loud bang coming from outside his room, Taehyun found himself without a father the morning after. 

~~~

"Taehyunnie.. Hyunnie.. Baby wake up!" Beomgyu wake up from the light cries he heard from his boyfriend. It was almost morning but the sky is still filled with dark clouds, the rain still pouring hard. It wasn't new to Beomgyu waking Taehyun up from an unpleasant dream every now and then. He knew about Taehyun's nightmares, he knew about his boyfriend's past. It wasn't the best, and it made the poor boy get nightmares years after. 

"Hyung.. I'm so scared. I'm still scared. Every time the rain feels angry, it comes back. Every moment of it is vivid. I'm so scared I don't know what to do.." Taehyun started rumbling and panicking the moment he woke up. He had tears in his eyes, fear visible on his face. "It's fine baby, I'm here. Hyung is here I won't leave you alone okay?" Beomgyu tucked himself in Taehyun's bed. His left arm wrapped the boy's head, Taehyun's head on the crook of his neck. He slowly snaked his right arm around his boyfriend's waist, drawing little circles on his back, calming him down. 

They stayed like that for a while until Taehyun spoke. "Beommie hyung, why do you always put up with me and my nightmares? Don't you get tired?" Beomgyu thought of a reason. He knew Taehyun was so dear to him. He was the sunshine in his mornings, the moonlight in his nights, the flowers in his spring, the wind in his autumn, the warmth in his winter, the comfort in his everyday. He is everything Beomgyu needed, he is everything Beomgyu ever loved. 

"It's because I love you. Is that an enough reason?" Beomgyu asked as he scanned Taehyun's face, eyes soon resting on Taehyun's eyes, meeting his boyfriend's own. Taehyun's eyes hold the universe, his universe. It was still filled with tears, but you can never find words to describe its beauty. Beomgyu often finds himself lost in those tantalizing orbs and he never wants to be found. If he could stop the time, he would, just to savor the feeling of being mesmerized in Taehyun's eyes.   
Beomgyu slowly reached for the younger's face, wiping his tears away. Taehyun's eyes fluttered from the contact. Slowly, he fluttered his eyes shut. "I love you with everything I have Hyun, I will always protect and care for you. I will never get tired of it. I'll always be here." Beomgyu's voice gives him comfort. Beomgyu's deep and soft voice gives him the feeling of being wrapped in a warm blanket in the middle of a cold winter morning. Beomgyu rested his forehead of Taehyun's and shut his eyes closed as well. "I love you too Beommie hyung." Taehyun smiled and with that, he closed the gap between them. 

The kiss was slow, cautious, it feels like Beomgyu was being careful not to break the younger. It was warm, it was gentle. Almost like how a feather falls to the ground. They are each other's comfort, each other's home. 

The rain was still pouring hard, the electricity still out and their room still dark. In a chilly morning filled with the sound of thunders and rain outside the window, they found each other cuddled up in the same bed, sharing the same space, sharing the same comfort. This is what happy feels like, Taehyun thought, "I'd like to keep this forever." In a gloomy morning, they found their light.


End file.
